


Пробуждение

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Ночная трилогия [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Здесь не произносится ни слова, но много чего сказано.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Ночная трилогия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549792
Kudos: 10





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662484) by [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/pseuds/Chocolamousse). 



Прошлой ночью мне приснился Шерлок. Сны – это смешно. Они могут сделать вас совершенно счастливым, пока вы спите и в течение нескольких секунд после того, как вы проснулись, а затем вы вспоминаете, и это как получить удар в сердце.

У меня уже давно не было снов, а если они и были, то я их не помню. Мои ночи были тихими, без кошмаров об Афганистане или кэбмене. Полагаю, моё подсознание наконец-то смирилось с мыслью, что война для меня закончилась, и что я оказался на месте вовремя, чтобы спасти Шерлока. Когда я просыпаюсь, то чувствую себя отдохнувшим и умиротворённым. Я чувствую себя в безопасности. Этот сон о Шерлоке – первый, который я могу вспомнить за долгое время, но у меня о нём очень смутное воспоминание. Я только помню, что Шерлок был там и что он на меня смотрел. То, что я увидел в его глазах, вероятно, я никогда не увижу в реальности. Но я всё ещё чувствую счастье, которое он мне подарил.

***

Я резко просыпаюсь, все мои чувства начеку, а мои глаза широко распахнуты в темноте. Это всего лишь машина, которая с шумом проехала по улице. Всё в порядке. Я могу снова заснуть. Но перед тем, как снова закрыть глаза, я начинаю осознавать что-то на пределе моего периферийного зрения, в тусклом свете, исходящем от уличных фонарей. Шерлок здесь, сидит на полу рядом с моей кроватью.

Застигнутый врасплох, я смотрю на него, ничего не понимая. Он в пижаме и халате, его руки сложены на одеяле, и он выглядит так, будто его голова лежала на руках, и он только что её поднял. Совершенно неподвижный и кажущийся очень напряжённым, он удивлённо на меня смотрит. Он напоминает мне дикого зверя, застигнутого врасплох. Если я пошевелюсь, если я просто открою рот, даже если я просто вздохну, он убежит. Или, что ещё хуже, он начнёт говорить и даст мне вполне логичное и приемлемое объяснение своего присутствия здесь, холодным голосом и с холодными глазами, но всё это будут только ложью, и что-то очень хрупкое и очень ценное будет уничтожено, может быть, навсегда. Я даже моргнуть не смею. Я не понимаю, что происходит и почему в глазах Шерлока появляется недоверие, но чувствую, что на карту поставлено что-то ужасно важное.

И вдруг я вспоминаю. Сон, который я видел несколько ночей назад, возвращается ко мне с абсолютной ясностью. Шерлок, в той же одежде и в той же позе, положив голову на руки, смотрит на меня. На этот раз это – не сон, всё имеет текстуру реальности. И вдруг я понимаю, что это не было сном и в тот первый раз, что Шерлок действительно был здесь той ночью. Я помню, каким счастливым, каким любимым я себя чувствовал, и вдруг понимаю, почему он так смотрит на меня сейчас. Я вижу его страх быть отвергнутым, обиженным, может быть, жалким. О, Шерлок...

Прошло всего несколько секунд с тех пор, как я открыл глаза. Время, кажется, остановилось. Мы с Шерлоком по-прежнему совершенно неподвижны. Я должен что-то сделать, что-то сказать, но мне страшно. Именно один из таких моментов определяет целую жизнь – в данном случае целых две жизни. Я не могу найти слов. Я им не доверяю. Поэтому я следую своему инстинкту и медленно протягиваю Шерлоку руку ладонью вверх. Это предложение, признание, обещание. Шерлок еле слышно выдыхает. Он смотрит на мою руку, потом снова в мои глаза. Через них я стараюсь передать всю свою любовь, свою тоску и своё долгое ожидание. Он выдерживает мой взгляд, кажется, целую вечность, но на самом деле это всего лишь несколько ударов сердца. Я не могу прочесть выражение его лица. У меня ком стоит в горле. Затем, очень медленно, очень осторожно, он протягивает руку и кладёт её на мою. Я нежно сжимаю его пальцы, и он сжимает мои в ответ. Мне кажется, что я снова дышу. Не говоря ни слова, я отодвигаюсь на кровати, освобождая ему место, свободной рукой приподнимаю одеяло и притягиваю Шерлока к себе. Он отпускает мою руку и ложится рядом.

Лицом к лицу, наши головы прижаты к подушке, наши грудные клетки разделены только руками, снова соединёнными вместе, и мы не сводим глаз друг с друга. Запястье Шерлока лежит на моём, и я чувствую его быстрый пульс на своей коже. Позже будут слова, много слов, вопросы, объяснения и признания, но не сейчас. Сейчас, в тусклом свете этой тихой спальни, слова излишни. Я вижу всё, что мне нужно знать, в глазах Шерлока. Я не знаю, что он видит в моих глазах, но через некоторое время он мне улыбается, улыбается немного серьёзно и так доверчиво, что моё сердце наполняется счастьем и любовью. «Отныне и навсегда» говорит эта улыбка.

Первые лучи рассвета пробиваются сквозь стекла. Долгая ночь заканчивается. Это новый день. Это новая жизнь. Я прижимаю руку Шерлока к своей груди и улыбаюсь в ответ. Отныне и навсегда.


End file.
